Wildest Dreams-Revisited
by elusiveinterlude
Summary: Kairene is just your ordinary college student from Atlanta. How on earth did she ever capture the hearts of Achilles and Hector! New account! Revised story!


Hi Guys! It's been years. I know that I haven't been updating anything but I'm starting anew again! My two fanfics will be on hiatus right now…sorry but I will re write "if all this had never happened" into an actual story not a script, maybe I will change the title but I won't abandon it! Anyways, I just recently watched Troy the other day and said I was going to write a fanfic about it with a few twists! I hope you guys love it. I only wrote two handwritten chapters right now and currently on writers block! I named it Wildest Dreams and it's inspired by brandy. It's her current single and go listen to her new album that's out its great! Okay enough chit chat. I'LL WRITE! Oh yea Kairene, the e is silent so it's (Kai-reen) just like serene lol.

2017 update!

Hello- It's been...a long time. I started my fanfiction account at 14 and now I'm 25. So much has happened in-between it makes no sense whatsoever. Anyways I decided to revisit fanfiction and was thinking about this story I created a few years back. Since its been so long I totally forgot everything including my login info and getting frustrated that I couldn't remember it I said fuck it...just created another account. Anyways I looked at the reviews on this Fic and I knew people were having a hard time reading it because of the story being one whole paragraph LOL. I do apologize for that. I have re-read this story and re-edit it so it may be a little better for you guys now. I'm actually starting on the next chapter for this so bare with me. I have so many ideas and twist and turns for this story to be really great and would love to share it with you guys! Also on my other stories...I'm leaving them in the past. Reading them now as an adult was very eye opening but hey I was only 14 when I wrote them. But if anyone want to take up on them or want to give them life or use the plot as inspiration you are totally welcome to it. Well anyways I hope you enjoy this version better. I didn't make any changes to this chapter. Just cleared up a few errors here or there. Let me stop rambling! ENJOY yall :)

Chapter One: College student here!

"Okay guys! I want you to write a six page essay on Disney female characters and how they are portrayed to the media. It could be in a sexual way or in the mind of a child who thinks nothing of it. This is due next week! You guys have a great afternoon." Gosh, my professor and her topics! I don't understand how English and Cinderella go together, but hey it's simple and easy. Welcome to the life of a college student. I'm Kairene Stevenson, a 21 year old junior at Atlanta Metro College. I've always wanted to go to Georgia State but money is tight now and gas is four dollars! Hopefully I'll get this paid internship at Wright's law firm. My dream is to become a great lawyer and my mom said it'll be perfect for you because you like to run yo' mouth! My right eye twitches at that" Oh what does she know anyway about talking? I get it from her!" I said in my mind walking out the building. As soon as I reach my 96' Honda civic, I realized that my history class is canceled. I'm kind of disappointed.

I love history, it's my best class! We just started talking about the great city of Troy and I can't help but to be intrigued by it all. Great warriors, beautiful women, chariots, and everything! But sadly my daydreaming comes to an end when this blasted wind blows my hoodie off my head revealing a big pile of red curls. I suck my teeth and just decide to forget my hair and head home. "Praise God there's no traffic!" I yelled with excitement and turn the radio up. Gangnam Style suddenly comes on and gets me hype for this awesome party later. I pull up to my apartment in record breaking time. It's a cute one bedroom apartment on Druid Hills just outside of downtown. I tend to always get away with paying my rent late because the manager, well he's pretty much in love with me. All I need to do is give him a puppy dog face and a kiss on the cheek and he'll die happy. "Poor Sam, won't you ever know that I'm not interested and just getting by?" I said to myself walking in the apartment. Looking around and deciding to open the blinds to let a little sunshine in, I finally take off my hoodie and look in the mirror to do something with my hair.

This ratchet thing will not stay straight to save lives! Taking a look at myself, my green eyes observe my caramel skin and thick eyebrows. I've always hated my eyebrows! Every time I would get them arched, two days later they are back to being bushes! My mom is a beautiful African American woman named Lea and my dad is an Italian American who dated her when she was fifteen. Apparently, they were so engrossed with each other that they made love and didn't bother to use protection. So being the teenager my dad was at the time, he walked out on my mom leaving her with me in the bunch. They never spoke or seen each other again. Thankfully my grandparents weren't so hard on her and helped her until she got on her feet. My mom is beautiful no denying that but at most times she can be extremely cold hearted and selfish, especially when it comes to men. She'll choose men over me anytime and it would tear me apart. "Aint nobody comin' between me and my man", She would say with her Savannah-geechee accent. I always thought I was a little pretty, but growing up wasn't easy. I never had stability or any source of positivity in my household. It was always men, liquor, and weed. Sad really, that most men my mom dated would take interest in me and my mom being just as jealous would usually say "You aint all dat honey you just gat dem curls and eyes, but really child chu' aint nothing but skin and bones."

It hurts me that my mom was the ultimate bully while at school I would have multiple bullies. Not one person liked me; I never had any friends growing up. My mom or shall I say Lea, her friends who I thought actually liked me only wanted me to satisfy their needs. Women and Men alike would make me touch their nipples, their balls, their clits, and massage their dicks. I've done it so much that one day a woman decided she wanted to take it further. A little girl.. I was only twelve and just now starting to grow a more womanly body. She said "Come here little red cat". I came hesitantly and she started to strip off my clothes little by little. Eventually, I'm all bare for her to see. She lay me down on the green hard carpet and proceeds to go down on me. At first it was okay, I liked it and started making sounds and then felt a great climax come over me. She whispered in my ear and said "You're ready". Not knowing what she meant by it, I looked forward and see three men crowding over me. They all had the look of lust in their eyes and suddenly I start to panic. I moved to get up but the female held my arms down while one of the three men held my legs down. Another man who is shockingly Lea's boyfriend at the time named Rick was a powerful drug lord. He was very intimating with dark skin and dark black eyes. He looked into my helpless little green eyes and quietly said "Hush, Don't worry it'll feel good angel baby". Then he did the worst thing. He climbed onto me and thrust all of his glory into me so hard, I started to see stars. The bad part about it was after he was finished the other two men had their fill and then the female did whatever else she wanted to do with me.

When it was all over, I didn't cry I sat there for a while. I was waiting to exhale and soak in what just happened. I made myself get up and go to the bathroom and cleaned every bit of sexual mess off of me. I scrubbed and scrubbed until I was red and when I was done I watched as the rest of the water mixed with my blood went down the drain. I dare not told my mother! I knew how she would react. She would leave me out in the cold with no shoulder to cry on and pick her man with no thought at all. A small tear fell out my eye, I wiped it and sighed. Looking at the time its pass eight, this party starts at nine might as well get ready. My only friend, Carla she's a Puerto Rican babe that goes to Georgia tech which is right around the corner. We met one day while I was in high school. She worked at hard rock café and I worked at the varsity. We would always take the same marta train going home. So she introduced herself one day after bumping into me. I was very cautious at first but she was so bubbly and sweet you couldn't help but loosen up around her. The rest is history and we've been inseparable ever since. My phone rings and oh won't you look at that its Carla! "Hello"

"Hey girl…you still on tonight?"

"Yeah, why?" I said biting my nails, bad habits never go away!

"Oh well nothing, I Just thought you were gonna bail out on me again."

"No, I really need to go out tonight. So what's this party theme?"

"Well from what I heard it's a Halloween type of thing. The kappas are having fortune tellers who know spells and stuff."

"Hold on, Hold on…Spells?"

"Yes girl, but you know they're not real! It's just for fun."

"Well how do I need to dress for this fine occasion?" I said while putting my hand on my hip. Carla laughs,

"Well you should put on a nice tight cotton black dress and put on your rocker attire. You have combat boots maybe?" She just had to dog my style. I do have a rock mentality but it's not obvious. At least I don't think so!

"Well I guess I'll just meet you there then?" I said carelessly

"Sure sugar plum! Later." Shaking my head as I end the call, I search through the closet to find my black dress and then after five minutes of not finding it passes, I get highly irritated. "Where in the hell did I put it?" Then I realized something. I went to check in my oven. In it were a few sweaters and socks. I barely cook so that's just extra space to use.

Finally I found it under everything! Smiling to myself, I put it on quickly and did my mascara and eyeliner. I then found my combat boots that I spent half of my rent money on and then the final piece, my motorcycle biker jacket. I looked in the mirror one last time and said fuck you to my curly hair and left. I don't mind going to any party downtown, it's just the traffic that I have to go through to get there. Having serious road rage and not wanting to drive anything below 70 mph gets me in a bad mood. "FUCK WHY I DIDN'T TAKE THE DAMN TRAIN!" finally after 15 minutes I get off the exit and I see a lot of people walking towards the party. "FUCK I FORGOT ABOUT PARKING! Please god let it be free." Since parking wasn't free, sadly I parked near a gas station and just decided to walk the rest of the way. As soon as I get to the complex the kappas were at, I started to hear the bass and see people dancing and mingling. I searched for Carla and I found her around some pretty decent guys. One was a white guy with pretty hazel eyes and a nice haircut, the other was a black guy with dreads and a nice smile. "Hey sugar plum!" I grimaced at the name, she's been calling me that ever since she seen me put sugar on my plum that ONE time.

I really regret that moment. "Hey girl what's up?"

"You're here kind of late!" she splurged. I can already tell she's been drinking.

"I know but traffic and parking…I didn't miss anything did I?"

"No but I do want you to meet some folks!" Oh lord, I'm not ready for introductions. We walked towards the two guys she was with earlier.

"This is Eric and Shawn", she said all bubbly like she is. Can she ever be so naïve? They already want to fuck her! I waived at them and Eric, the white guy was giving me the "Oh yea we're fucking tonight" look. I rolled my eyes elsewhere wanting to kick something. "Guys are all the same. They just want to have sex all the time it's no big deal to me really", I said in my head. "So what are yall getting into tonight?" Shawn asked.

"Oh nothing we'll stay for the fortune teller and everything." Carla said.

"So you guys don't mind coming to this kickback we're having afterwards? It's just drinks and friends." Eric asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to stay out too late." I said bluntly.

"Oh come on Kairene please!" Carla whined.

"Ugh, okay. What the hell it's Thursday anyway." I said nonchalantly.

"You're name's Kairene? That's a pretty hot name." Eric complimented.

"Yeah, my mom wanted it to be Japanese and French at the same time." I said. Everyone chuckles but me. I didn't find it laughable.

"So I guess we'll check on you guys later whenever you're ready to go?" Shawn asked. "Yeah, that's a bet!" Carla said. Eric and Shawn smiled at us and walked off.

"OMG girl they're so hot! I can't believe they asked us to come!" Carla said. I brushed it off, "Yeah, Yeah if ya' asked me it sounded like a booty call."

"Girl you gotta stop thinking about sex all of the time!" Carla said walking a little off. "Because that's what it is, just sex especially to guys Carla." Carla shakes her head and pretty much dragged me into an apartment room upstairs and found a fortune teller. Carla comes in first but turns around and says "You go in, I'll go get some water my head is very wish washy I want to be a little sober for this." I nodded at her and sat down in the seat in front of the fortune teller. This lady looked like some fucked up gypsy on crack. She started doing hand movements around the glassy globe with her eyes closed and says "You are a motherless child and life wasn't easy for you growing up." "Uh yeah" I said. "You will start on a new journey that will work on your trust, your self-esteem, and your compassion for others. You will be a great influential woman in this time". Not believing what this woman is saying I get up and told her enough already. She looked at me with eyes of pity and confusion. I've always hated that look so I walked out and went into another room just to clear my head. The room smelled funny and I started to hear a few whispers here and there. All of the sudden the room started to blur and shrill around me. Next thing I know, I'm falling and falling until I hit something. It was a ground of sand. My world went dark as I saw a man with blonde hair and blue eyes run up to me.

You like it or not? Give me reviews and I'll see you guys' next chapter!

(elusive interlude)


End file.
